My Name's Lucy!
by toukachaaan
Summary: Fairy Tail University AU where Lucy meets a drunk Natsu on the dancefloor. They were on the headlines the next day since Natsu was very well known as the principal's son and Lucy was, well... nicknamed the "Slut Lucy". NaLu featuring all the other main ships.


_Hey! I just decided to write a Fairy Tail College AU because why not? This includes NaLu (well damn of course) and a sprinkle of the other ships (Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Bicksanna) and some topics may be sensitive to some so I'll put warnings before the said chapters!_

/

"Hey cʼmon now, loosen up," a man smelling too much alcohol drunkenly spoke to Lucy, who at first liked their subtle flirting, but when it became shameless like this, she quickly stiffened.

"Babe," the annoying guy kissed her earlobe as he tried to get her on the dancefloor with him to, well, probably grind his thing up her ass subtly. "Come with me, Luny..." the guy winked at her and held her by the shoulders.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Oh, right. I told him I was Luny_. She sighed before joining him on the dancefloor, trying to experience the same spark she'd been dying to, since like, ever.

All along, she's been searching for that. She tried with different men, kissed them, but to no avail. She'd still find herself feeling empty and alone, even though some guy's planting soft kisses on her neck. Nothing –– she still felt nothing. And it sucked.

It's probably the same with this hot dude, she thought, before letting him grope her ass, not trying to be subtle, unlike what he told her earlier. She just rolled her eyes and forcefully put her fingers onto the man's toned chest. The guy trailed kisses on her jaw, nearing her lips as his hands traveled to different places, until he felt another man's stare bore deep into her.

As if by instinct, she quickly pulled away from the guy, the latter grunting and about to grope her again, when she just cussed. "Ah, sorry. Gotta go," as she stepped out of the dancefloor. The man was about to go after her when some other chick got his attention. Lucy sighed, good, now there's something to keep that man busy.

She looked over the whole bar, searching for the eyes she met just a little while ago, not knowing why her heart suddenly skipped a beat - with only having not even a three second staring contest with him. She bit her lip in annoyance, "stop being a slut, Lucy." and she sighed. She only wanted someone's company. Someone who loves her, just like how she loves him.

 _There is nothing wrong with what I'm doing_. She shrugged, realizing that most girls in her school hate her for that. They're slut shaming, and it's not like she ruins relationships. But then again, people are judgmental. They judge you for what they see, not for who you really are. _Ah, that sucks_. Lucy wanted to smash her face into some hard metal but decided not to, especially when she finally met the eyes of the man she's been looking for.

They made eye contact. It was like the world has stopped for Lucy – _was it the alcohol?_ She's always like this after seeing a new hot guy, her heart fluttering like crazy as if she will met into his gaze. He was still looking at her intently, his eyebrows forming a frown, and his lips very much grim.

 _Should I talk to him?_

She just sighed as soft whispers started around her, all talking about how much of a slut she is – because of the way she dresses – and that she has had sex with all the boys in the campus. _That was wrong, anyway_. Yes, she may be wearing revealing clothes, but she's got the figure, and there's no rule saying she can't flaunt her body, so what's wrong with that? And no, she didn't have sex with everyone. She might have, might have kissed more than a lot of boys, but having sex is way beyond the line. She's not a virgin, but she's not _THAT_ experienced with sex, still.

Before she could make the decision of whether to talk to him or just blast like a rocket, he neared her and placed an arm over her shoulder. Lucy raised an eyebrow. If she was anyone else, like, say Erza, she'd probably punch him on the face for touching her without permission. Levy would probably run off after blushing hard. Juvia will give him the coldest stare she could muster and threaten him till he removes his hand. Lisanna would talk to him as politely as she could about being uncomfortable with his touch, but Lucy wasn't any of them. Lucy handles things her own way.

And that is to chuckle while putting a stray hair back behind her ear, seductively. The guy smirked and smelled her hair – he also reeked of alcohol, but his perfume was what Lucy smelled and appreciated more. _Oh God he smells so damn good!_

He held her elbows and looked down a bit to see her beautiful, parted and waiting lips, as he wetted his own. Lucy bit her lip in so much excitement when the guy pulled her closely to kiss her. It was a very drunk kiss. The guy didn't even look like he was on his right mind, and if Lucy wasn't Lucy, she would've told him to slow the fuck down, but she's enjoying it as much as he does, so... she kissed back hungrily.

Three minutes or so, the guy pulled away to catch his breath, still contemplating if what he did was right. Lucy smiled widely, _this is the excitement I was searching for!_

"What's your name?" he spoke, voice husky as his lips brushed against her ear. A shot of electricity flew through her veins and she was full of excitement. She winked at him, _a while ago I was Luny, right now I'm..._ "Lisanna."

There were few times where Lucy used her very own friends' name, especially when she goes clubbing, and it was overall okay with her friends – since, it's just a night, come on – but right now seemed different. When Lucy was about to wait for the guy's kiss, he quickly retracted his hand from her waist and stared at her, eyes wide.

"W-What?" he asked, as if he was now back with his own self. Like the alcohol completely lost its effect. Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion but just smiled awkwardly, waiting for the guy's next words.

And then, he did something very unexpected. He stepped back, slowly, until his steps became faster, and next thing Lucy knew, the guy was sprinting away from her.

Lucy's mouth was agape when she realized she'd just been ghosted. She bit her lip in annoyance and disappointment, thinking that somehow, apparently, she wasn't a very good kisser and she had turned him off.

She took off and headed home, got to bed, tried to sleep but miserably failed, thinking about how his lips felt so good on her. She grunted and kicked a pillow when she realized one thing. _I really need to work on my kissing._

/

A silent walk to the school and everyone had their eyes on her, as always. She sighed and ignored them, they were probably insults about how "slutty" she looked yet again. She was wearing a deeply cut v-neck cropped top, that showed ample amount of her cleavage and flat stomach, and a mini skirt that flaunted her long legs. Her hair was down, while her face had a light make up. Her beautiful boots and earrings saved her day as they gave her enough confidence to walk through these creeping haters at the hallway.

"Look at this bitch, how dare she even flirt with him?"  
"I heard she was at this club yesterday and got fucked by three guys."  
"Wait I thought she did it with six guys?"  
"Seriously, you never know with that slut."

"Lucy Heartfilia?" a sound through the corridors silenced the creeping bitches, and Lucy raised her eyebrow at this short lady who had a stern look in her face. She looked like a combination of Levy and Erza, but with annoyingly orange hair.

"That's me," she informed, raising her hand a little. "Mr. Dragneel would like to see you in the principal's office." she said before she left.

Lucy was left in a daze. What could the principal want with her?

Still, it was the principal, and she was no queen, so she decided to comply and follow that orange head to the office. She played with the hem of her skirt once the orange head knocked on the door twice, before twisting the knob open. She gestured for Lucy to enter, a soft sigh escaping her breath, while Lucy just looked unamused. The orange head finally left her after looking at her in the eye – _and was that a glare directed to me_? – and it was time for Lucy to know what caused this all.

"Uh... s-sir?" Lucy asked, immediately wanting to know why the hell she's here. Igneel looked up from the batch of papers he was taking care of and cleared his throat. Lucy braced herself for whatever was to happen.

 _Is it because of my clothes? No, I've been wearing this style since forever and he doesn't care. Is it the "slutty" attitude of mine? But why would he even care about it in the first place? Why? Why did he call me in here?_

"Lucy Heartfilia, if I'm not mistaken?" fucking finally, Igneel decided to speak. Lucy nodded her head slowly, calculating the scenarios happening in her head.

"So, I take it you've gotten interest with my son?" he spoke those words very seriously, that if not for the confusion Lucy was feeling, she might've choked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lucy asked. She wanted to hear it again – did she hear that correctly? She didn't even know he had a son. What was it with everyone accusing her of doing things – doing _people_ she hasn't even done? This is what's hard in being popular with haters. One move and they overreact. One move and they take things to the next level.

"I said, I take you have an interest with Natsu." he spoke, those words spat out with venom. Lucy was taken aback... _Natsu?_ Who the hell is that?

"Listen, sir." at this point, she didn't care if she was speaking rudely. There are chances of her being kicked out, but it'd be better than just letting him and everyone else humiliate the shit out of her. "I am not that much of a flirt. Heck, I don't even know your son. Please don't believe everything that people say, it's not quite true; words can easily be twisted by tongues of hating people. Please remember that." Lucy held on her handbag tightly, as if seeking comfort in it.

Igneel was about to retort, when Lucy continued. "I know my reputation here isn't a tad bit good, but I don't think you, sir, have the right to judge me just because of what you heard from everyone else. I had and won't have anything to do with that son of yours. So, please..." she trailed off, not wanting to say more that'll tick him off.

 _Great, Lucy_. You defended yourself and now you got a very high chance of getting kicked out of the school, yay! She sighed and bit her lip when she saw Igneel massaging his head.

"I apologize for jumping into things quickly. I just wanted the best for my son – and this is the first time I've heard news about him going out since... since well, years. I just don't want him to go through what he's been before. Please understand." Igneel said, and Lucy nodded.

"I do, sir. But please understand me too. I'm not the person who'll just jump anyone. People call me slut, whatever they want, but they've no right to judge me just because they don't like who I am. They don't write my life. I do."

Igneel sighed and looked at Lucy. "Right. I apologize again. You may leave now." Lucy bowed a bit and then went out, sighing after what feels like eternity of standing outside the principal's office.

She looked around and noticed how the creeping bitches have already left, classes must have began. She noticed her phone buzzing a couple of times earlier, but didn't pay much attention to it, it's probably only Levy asking where she went. Lucy kept her phone back on her pocket and was about to head for class, when, surprise surprise! A group of people neared her.

"Do you really need to ask permission to your pops?" a rough voice spoke. Lucy knew this guy, he was close friends with Juvia – the reason why he was, was what Lucy didn't know – but she never actually engaged in a normal conversation with him even once. She thinks his name was Ga... _Gadick_ or something. She doesn't mind.

"Hell yeah I do. I fucking overslept today and three of the professors went mad ape at me; I accidentally vomited on the third one." another guy spoke, and he laughed. "That's because you drank too much last night, dickhead." aaaand another one spoke, although this person had a scowl on his face, seeming like he didn't wanna talk to someone else.

"Shut up, Gray. I don't even remember what happened last night." the guy spoke, and while turning around, seeing his perfectly angled jaw and that pair of familiar eyes, Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

 _It's that guy!_

The guy who kept her up all night long, thinking about how amazing his pair of lips crashed against hers, how he pulled away, got taken aback and froze for a minute, and how he sprinted on her, the ghost of his touch still haunting her. Lucy bit her lip. _He studies in the same school?_

"Whatever, let's just get in." the pink haired spoke, and Lucy wanted to crawl on the floor, just to get closer to them without getting caught. She couldn't.

The man he called Gray just swiftly followed, both hands on his pocket, paying the world no attention, and Gadick was whistling while following the guy. Lucy was feeling all sorts of emotion right now.

Happy... Sad... Frustrated... Disappointed... Excited... Confused. What does she even feel right now? And what should she do? Talk to him? Ask him if he rememb––a thought struck her. He doesn't remember. He just told his friend he doesn't. Lucy chuckled bitterly. _Was my kiss that bad to be forgotten so easily?_

"Lu-chan!" a vibrant scream at the side and Lucy already knew who it was. Levy jumped straight into her arms, the former examining every bit of her face to see if there's anything to be worried about.

"You worried me! You didn't text that you won't be able to attend first period! I asked Erza but she didn't know too, and texted Juvia, only to receive nothing back." Levy explained. Well, of course Juvia won't reply because that girl has definitely zero interest in socializing. She's probably drowning herself with swimming. Pun intended.

Right, seriously, Erza was okay. She's one of her best friends, she's very kind and sister-like to all of them, but the one problem is... she's rarely there. Well yeah, she's busy – being a president in campus is a hard task, balanced with her part time job, her training, her studies, and most of all, with her boyfriend, Jellal. Jellal doesn't study here, but he's working with Erza at her job and trains with her too. Lucy admits, they're pretty cute. And although Erza is the busiest most of the time, she never fails to give them even the smallest of it.

Lisanna was kind and loving as hell. Lucy always teased her that if Erza was the big sister, Lisanna was definitely the mom. Lucy often talked to her regarding fashion and boy stuff, since among her three other friends, Lisanna was the most comfortable with issues like those. She was very open minded and helped Lucy a lot, in many many ways. Sad thing is, ever since she got herself a boyfriend, Bickslow and her had been together for a year now, she's having a hard time to be with her friends and her boyfriend, especially because their schedules won't ever match. She never misses girls night outs, though.

Juvia was beyond weird. She was that kind of person who'll take months and months before you finally break the wall and get to know each other. Nevertheless, she's a very sweet girl, with overly dramatic socialization problems, but definitely gifted swimming skills. She always tops the contests, and balances it with her studies too. Although she always has the opportunity to become the swim team's captain, she never accepts, because, Lucy quotes, "that's too much for Juvia to handle" and she can't talk to her members properly. Overall, that girl's amazing.

And Levy, sweet, sweet Levy. Lucy's bestest friend ever. Levy had been sweet since day one, and that has never changed up to now, but to say Levy loved books more than anything is a complete understatement. It was even beyond love, if you could state it that way. She's too engrossed with reading that sometimes, she tends to forget what Lucy was talking about. Lucy looks past all of it though, and Levy was no doubt the kindest girl she has ever met. She's been with her through thick and thin. She spends time with Levy the most.

"So, what're you doing outside the principal's office?" Levy's voice brought her back to life. Lucy sighed, not knowing how to explain things to Levy.

"Another accusation of you're-a-slut thingy," she said casually, and Levy's eyes widened. "Wha–how? Who said that?" Levy spoke angrily, puffing her cheeks and eyes grim. Lucy wanted to laugh at her friend for being so cute, if this wasn't serious.

"The principal thinks I'm dating his son named, _Narse_ or something,"

Levy's expression showed shock. "What? Natsu?! As in... the Natsu Dragneel?!"

"That's not the name I said but, well yeah. Who the fuck is that, I don't even know hi–"

"You're so blind, Lu! You've studied here for almost a year already and yet you don't know about the Natsu?" Levy looked at her in disbelief and Lucy shrugged.

"I told you, it's not like I'm interested with all the guys in here." Lucy said in a low voice, rolling her eyes. "I... I know, but..." Levy was stopped, when, just in cue, the door opened, revealing the three people who were inside before. They were Gadick, someone named _Gary_ , I guess? And this mysterious hot motherfucker with pink hair.

"Holy shit he looks hot." Lucy mumbled, only enough for Levy to hear.

"Yup, I know– wait, who're you talkin' about?" Levy asked. Lucy rolled her eyes, "the question is, _who_ are you talking about?" and Levy showed her a bright smile.

"Gray, of course. He's gorgeous." Levy beamed at her, and Lucy finally realized that his name was Gray and not Gary. She remembered she had seen this Gray guy at a club before too, and he's pretty good looking. Not bad, but not pink-haired-sexy-ass-motherfucker good.

Lucy licked her lips, "no. I'm talking about the pink haired one."

She saw how her best friend's eyes widened, from the small cute ones, to incredibly wide ones – as if she just said a forbidden word. Lucy looked at Levy in confusion, and she tapped her lightly on the cheek. "Levy?"

"Oh my god. That's Natsu, Lucy!"

It took twenty fucking seconds for Lucy Heartfilia to put two and two together, and to realize who Levy was talking about. The pink haired guy who kissed her, flirted with her, and then ran off, was none other than, the fucking son of the fucking principal, _Natsu Dragneel_.

"That's... Natsu?" her voice sounded like a whisper, a whisper she didn't want anyone other than her to hear. Levy was about to snap her out of her thoughts when three figures neared them, Gadick leading.

"I heard Natsu's name. What're you up to?" he spoke, words filled with venom, as he stares over at Lucy and Levy – the glare directed more at Levy. The guy called Gray just looked at them, confused, but did not say anything.

While Natsu, _oh Natsu_... seems like he had recalled some of his memories from last night, as he looked at Lucy with a horrified expression and quickly sprinted away from her, just like last night.


End file.
